


Dangerous Darcy

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Some Humor, hints of dick/babs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's been taken hostage. Dick and Jason disagree about how to rescue her. She just might save herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Darcy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU(/DCU), Darcy/any, tasers aren't her only weapon - it's just that nobody thought to ask what other weapon(s) she had to use](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/597812.html?thread=83376692#t83376692)_
> 
> I had a hard time deciding where this would go in the series. I blame that on the whole gala thing and how I keep picturing (and being unable to write) the action there. It didn't seem like it fit the regular series, at least not as part of the ongoing almost plot.

* * *

“Jason, don't. If you go in there—”

“I'm getting her out. Now.”

Eskrima stick hit wrist and Jason swore as he almost dropped his gun. Dick looked at him. “I could have done that harder. I could have broken your wrist, and don't think I won't if that's what it takes. You go in there guns blazing and you are going to get people killed. Maybe even _Darcy.”_

“I can handle this.”

“Great. I'm glad. Newsflash— _so can she.”_ Dick waited until Jason was staring at him and then he forced a smile. “You know she can. I don't care if those guys took her tasers. That is not the only weapon she has.”

“I know I taught her Krav Maga—”

“Technically, half the Network taught her Krav Maga. You kept getting seduced before you could get much teaching done.”

“Shut up, Dick. If it were Babs in there—”

“If it were Babs in there, people would be holding me back, yes, but it's because it's been Babs in there before that I know what I'm talking about,” Dick said. “Babs needs to fight her battles on her own. She's extremely capable. So is Darcy. Calm down for a second and remember—Darcy doesn't need tasers. She has other skills. Other training. Other talents.”

“If she uses the talents on them that she uses on me—”

“I was talking about her _mind,”_ Dick said, giving Jason another whack with his eskrima. “Sometimes I wonder about you, and most of the time I know I don't want to know. She's got her mind. And... she's apparently got a mouth.”

Jason grinned as he saw the thug trying to cover the mark on his arm. “That's my girl.”


End file.
